1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers, and more particularly to ordering printer consumables directly via a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Known printers are another example of an information handling system.
Many business and individuals need to print documents. In fact, the ability to print documents can be a critical requirement in many cases. Accordingly, printer owners place a high value on the functionality of their printers. Some businesses may own and operate a large number of printers. One challenge that can be encountered is ensuring that printers are available when needed. This involves ensuring that replacements to printer consumables are available when the printer consumable within the printer is depleted.
Additionally, some printer companies provide printers and printer consumables to customers via the mail and may not have a retail storefront presence. A consumer may ignore the automatic warning of “low ink” levels when generated. When the ink finally runs out, they can only order on-line and at best with next day delivery. With this type of supply chain, it becomes important to provide a printer customer with the forewarning of the need to replace a printer consumable before the consumable is depleted. If a customer waits until the printer consumable is already depleted, then the printer customer would be unable to use their printer until receiving a replacement consumable in the mail. The option of just running down to the store is not available.
With printer companies that remotely provide printer consumables, the printer consumables are generally ordered either via telephone or via the Internet, often using an information handling system that is coupled to the printer. It is known to provide software which facilitates the ordering of printer consumables. This software is often loaded onto an information handling system when the printer is coupled to the information handling system. This software works well for printers that are installed in a consumer segment; however, issues can arise for printers that are installed in a business environment. This method of replenishing printer consumables depends on software application. Often with printers that are installed in a business environment, a small installed foot print is desired. Thus, in many business environment printer installations, only the print driver is installed without the installation of additional software. Without installing this additional software, when ordering printer consumables it is often necessary to determine a unique identifier of the printer (e.g., a service tag), where to order the printer consumables and the telephone number, physical address or web address to use to access the provider so that the consumables can be replenished.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ability to order printer supplies that does not require the use of software installed on information handling systems coupled to the printer.